


Warbird

by DanjaBlue



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Gen, Military Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: Picard and the Sirena crew find a disconnected Borg drone.  R&R
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Warbird

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by a true story.

_Personal Log, Jean-Luc Picard_

_We've been asked by a provincial Governor on the Planet Terax to look into the matter of an alleged disconnected Borg drone._

_The Borg appear to have left him behind after they invaded the planet five years ago._

* * *

“He appears to be operating out of this cave,” said the provincial Governor as he, Picard, Seven of Nine, Elnor, and two constables approached the cave. “Whoever is in there has already killed four constables.

“Perhaps _YOU_ can talk some sense into him.”

“Seven of Nine would probably know better than I would,” said Picard.

“This is assuming we're dealing with the Borg,” said Seven. The cave was located in a forest just outside of town.

The group stopped at the entrance of the cave. Seven scanned the cave in an attempt to identify the individual inside.

“He's Borg,” said Seven. “His designation is Eight of Fourteen.” She then commanded, _“EIGHT OF FOURTEEN! COME OUT AND SURRENDER!”_

"Who's there?" came a reply from inside. "State your designation!"

"My designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One," Seven replied.

Silence. The voice then replied, "Scanning records. Identity confirmed."

"Come out of there!" Seven commanded.

“I have orders from my superior officer to remain _here_ ,” came the reply from inside.

“ _I_ AM _YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER!”_ Seven shouted. _“COME OUT THIS INSTANT!”_ She then added, " _COMPLY!”_

A gaunt, ashen figure emerged from the cave. Eight of Fourteen stood approximately five feet, ten inches tall.

Like all Borg, he was bald. His body was covered with armor and metal implants.

“I've heard so much about you,” said Eight of Fourteen to Seven of Nine. “Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined _MEETING_ you.”

“The battle is over,” said Seven. “The Borg have abandoned you. The battle has been over for five years.

“If you don't mind my asking, what was your mission?” Seven asked.

“This drone is a long range reconnaissance unit,” Eight of Fourteen explained. “This drone is designed to function semi-independently and to forage, if need be.”

_This explains why he's been able to go for so long without regenerating,_ Picard thought.

“Come with us,” said Seven. “You can't stay here. You've killed four constables.”

“I was following orders,” said Eight of Fourteen.

“Let's go to town and explain this to the Magistrate,” said Seven.


End file.
